The Fall Of A Hero
by Fuzzy Words
Summary: A Winchester, and A Milligan fall into a cage. Not just any cage, Lucifer's cage. They fall along with the devil himself and an angry archangel. What could be going on in such a place? One-shot


**Author Note:**

 _ **Words- 1,388  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, I wish I did. But for now, I'm just borrowing them for a while.**_

 ** _This one-shot came from a piece of my other story I'm working on. I don't know if I should post that one or not. I'll stick to posting this one and see if any of you like it, and enjoy my writing. Please keep note, this is unbeta'd, so don't be surprised if it would barley passes for English._**

 _ **Also for anyone wondering this is not written in anyone's point of view, it's up to you to choose if you want it to be in Sam's or Adam's.**_  
 _ **With that being said, spoilers for anyone who hasn't watched season 5, and above. Well, I'll quit talking, and let you get to reading. I hope you enjoy.  
**_

* * *

The smell of your skin burning off fills your nostrils. A cold chill surrounds the room, and the chains wrapped around your ankles and wrists freeze. Their temperature dropping far below zero, burning you. Your skin around the chains slowly, but surely begins burning off until there is nothing left except for the raw sight of your bone that took the place of where your skin used to be. By the time the coldness eases. By the time you get numb to the pain. The actual fire begins to start.

The never-ending cycle between fire and ice.

What seems like forever you hear voices, voices that you will know who they belong to straight from the get-go. They both slowly walk up to you, with evil plastered on fake smiles. They walk closer and closer, until you're face to face. They carefully, and ever so gently, brush their ice cold fingers across your body. Touching places that would normally bring pleasure, but instead their gestures brings chills throughout your body. Their touch is no where near to what people would clarify as pleasure, more or less it's the exact opposite.

They notice your flinch, the way you tense up to the _pleasure_. And they even notice how you turn away and close your eyes. Praying, that it would end. That the suffering will come to an end.

That simple movement, that one simple reaction is what feeds that beast.

They feed on those small victorious achievements of failure in controlling your reactions. They both in harmony let out a humble dark laugh, that fills the room with a high pitched screech. Again, they notice the way you try to cover your ears to block out the deadly sound, but being unable to due to being tied down to onto a never-ending rack. That one single, precious movement is the last straw, the last meal for the vicious beast. With that meal taken away, the beast will turn into the full monster. No shame, not regret, no remorse, just a cold-blooded monster that no one, that nothing can stop nor slow down. That monster escapes from Lucifer first, followed by Michael. One burning hot, the other burning cold, fire and ice, and together they create the perfect monster worse than the devil himself; literally.

You know, you _realize_ that covering your ears, or even looking away, will do no good. That it won't end the torture, it will only bring more. But for some reason you continue to do it. You continue to hold on to the small dose of hope. Collecting, and cherishing every small scrap of hope you can find. Once you think you have collected a good amount. Possibly enough to find a light at the end of the ever so dark tunnel, or in this case to find light in darkness. _Darkness_ that consumes the entire room.

Is the cage even a room?

It's to dark to tell.

Still, by the time the devil walks in. By the time the silence is filled with the footsteps from Satan himself, and his brother, Michael. You know that your hope, your last glimmer of hope. The one thing that you got through the days, weeks, months, possibly years.

It's to dark to tell how long it's been.

But that one thing that helped, that even remotely showed maybe escaping is possible. That maybe, hopefully, the suffering will come to an end.

Everything you collected, everything you dreamed of is stomped on by the devil, and an angry archangel.

Disappoint fills you, maybe you should have tried harder.

Maybe...

Maybe...

All the possibilities that you could have done to change the outcome fills your mind as the monsters tear into you.

Your brother's screams fills your ears, and you start feeling guilt. Guilt so strong that the disappointment is wiped away. You promised to protect him. Your one goal you gave yourself since you fell in the dark hole. You gave up on trying to escape. You came to realization; there will never be enough hope. You can never collect enough hope. It's not possible, it's as simple as that. Once you enter its over. You might as well get comfy.

So you find a new goal. Not to find hope, but to keep your self occupied.

If that's even possible.

Let me put it like this; goals help make the pain, the torture somewhat bearable.

So your new goal; help your brother, protect him. Protect your partner that fell into the cage with you.

What were you thinking?

You failed at that.

You can't protect him,

You can't help.

Guess it's time to find a new goal.

The only problem is; you're running out of goals.

So you wait, in silence. Well besides the fact of your brother's silent cries. Hate to admit it, but you got used to the heart-clenching sound of his agony filled cries.

Then Lucifer and Michael, comes along. Maybe with the normal torture, or a new _game_ they came up with. Either way the pain is excruciating.

You slowly lose hope or whatever and just keep living.

Are you even living? Hell, are you even alive.

No, your not.

Your a robot just going though the motions. And one day your bound to break, bound to shut down. Never to recover, never to be fixed.

And once that day happens, once that day finds the light;

You will finally be free.

You will find the light at the end of the tunnel.

You will find the light in the cage.

You will find light in the darkness.

 _Hate to break it to you._

You won't.

There will never be light.

No light can shine through this darkness.

And the sooner you accept that, things will get **_(not)_** easier.

All of the, 'keep holding on, things will get better,' sayings are lies.

Well at least for me.

My step-brother and I, we know our future.

It took us a damn long time to realize, but we finally did.

And now?

We wait in silence, show no reaction to the pain that words can not express.

We do that until the devil and the archangel get tired. Which we know they won't, they put too much pride in their work.

Their so called _masterpieces_.

So we might as well give up on that goal...

I guess, I s-suppose, we wait and try to hold on for as long as we can.

Give each other strength.

In the end it all falls back to _family_ , and I know that the devil, that no amount of pain can take that away from me.

So yeah, I'll hold for as long as I can, with my brother by my side. And somehow, possibly out of some miracle we will survive this. No matter what, we won't go down without a fight. They may break us, they may tear at us, may cut us, may do whatever their sick minds please.

But we will never be broken.

I can count on that. I can lose the fight, I know I will. It's hard to accept the truth. But at some point even heroes need a break. I know I left the earth, and fell into the cage as a hero. Saved billions of people, most of them don't even know I saved them.

I bet if they did,...

 **No**.

I can't think like that, it'll give me hope.

I'm tired of the goals. And honestly, I'm tired of fighting. I know, maybe, with all the bad I've done, I'm still a hero. And like I said before that's one thing they will never take away from me. That, with my brother by my side, we will never be broken.

And I promise,...

No matter what the devil throws at me, the bond I have with my family. The thought of having my brother by my side, and my other brother up their on earth living his life to the fullest.

The bond of my brothers will keep me strong, will make my title as a _hero_ stay.

And that is enough for me.

* * *

 ** _I hope the ending isn't to bland. I had a hard time trying to figure out the ending._**  
 ** _Again, I hope you enjoyed reading. And thank you for taking your time to read._**  
 ** _Don't forget to drop a favorite, possible a review?_**


End file.
